<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chocolate by lustresky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136732">chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustresky/pseuds/lustresky'>lustresky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asian snacks, F/M, Fluff, mj’s bffs w reader, ned is the best wing-man we never knew we needed, peter’s adorable as usual, teenagers being teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustresky/pseuds/lustresky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned’s idea turns out to be not that bad after all. (Or, a story in which you and Peter play the Pocky Challenge.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is a song by bbolbalgan4 which i think perfectly describes reader &amp; peter’s sweet ass relationship. this idea came to mind when i was eating pocky lmao. also! i imagined reader as asian cause i am too and i kinda ended up putting irl things about me (being an immigrant, a nerd, and having strict but loving parents) into her story, so if you want to imagine her as such, please feel free to do so! i don’t think that it really matters much in the end tho haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I’m gonna get some snacks,” You announce as you stand up from the sofa, popping your neck and letting out a satisfied sigh as you hear it crack. “You guys want anythin’? Mom and I stopped by the Asian store last night.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ooh!” Ned breaks his stare from the TV screen, lowering his controller onto his lap and looking up at you with a grin. “Did you guys get some <em>Shrimp Chips</em>? It’s been a while since I’ve had some of those.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You let out a snort, “Duh! One pack of <em>Shrimp Chips</em> comin’ right up.” You say as you open the kitchen cabinet in which your family kept the snacks; a colourful array of different chips and biscuits staring back at you in greeting. You ruffle through them to find the familiar pink and white plastic packaging.  “What about you— Pete, MJ? You guys cravin’ anything?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll have some <em>Hello Panda</em>, if there’s any!” MJ calls back, and you didn’t have to look up from your position to know that her face is still buried in her true crime novel. You hum back in response at her request.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Pete, what about you?” You say, as you finally find two packets of Shrimp Chips hidden in the corner of the cabinet; you take one in your arm as you proceed to look for MJ’s snack.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll um— I’ll just have whatever you have, Y/N! Thanks!” Peter answers back just as you find the familiar diamond shaped, pink box containing the strawberry filled cookies. You place it in your arm, right next to Ned’s snack.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You sure you don’t want anythin’ specific, Pete?” You reply back, as you dig through to find the snack that you’ve been craving for ever since coming home from school with them three.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It had become an unspoken tradition between you four to hang out at your house every Friday after school; you really don’t remember when it had first happened exactly, but you had never once complained about it. It’s, and had always been, fun spending time with them— and the fact that your parents always have their ‘date nights’ (<em>Which, to be fair, you think that they deserve to have as a tradition considering how hard they work to give you a good life.</em>) on Fridays means that you four have the entire apartment to yourselves, which is pretty nice.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Surprisingly, your parents— as strict as they are with their upbringing of you sometimes— are pretty lenient with them staying over every single time. You assume that it’s only due to the fact that they’re all nerds (<em>No hate, you’re one too.</em>) who actually get good grades and focus in school, but it could also be that your parents just want to make sure that you aren’t hanging out with the ‘<em>wrong</em>’ crowd.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>Hah,</em> you laugh to yourself. <em>If only they knew the truth.</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that they’re a ‘<em>bad</em>’ crowd per se, but you don’t really think that they’d react nicely to finding out that you’re actually hanging out with your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and his ‘posé’ every Friday afternoon… <em>nor the fact that you’re harbouring a secret crush on him.</em> <em>Nope, </em><strong><em>nope</em></strong><em>. You’d get your ass </em><strong><em>whooped.</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, just pick whatever you want, Y/N!” Peter responds just as soon as you find the thin, red rectangular boxes behind the packets of dried mangoes. You hum back in reply to Peter’s answer, grabbing two packs, licking in your lips in anticipation. To top off the pile, you add a few random packets of candies and a few bottles of <em>Yakults, Milkis</em> and<em> Banana Milk.</em> They didn’t ask for any drinks, but you figured that it would only be appropriate to get some while you’re at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trudging back to the living space, you let all the snacks fall from your arms once you reach the sofa, hearing Ned whoop and MJ set her book down on the floor as she rummaged through the pile for her own snack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within a blink of your eye, only the two boxes of Pocky and a bottle of Banana Milk and Milkis are left. You let out a laugh as you see MJ and Ned promptly stuffing their faces with their respective requests.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You plop down next to Peter on the carpet, desperately ignoring the rising heart-beat in your chest. <em>God, keep it together, Y/N!</em> You tell yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter didn’t notice you nor react, much to your disappointment; his head’s still buried in his textbook, right hand scribbling away on a piece of scratch paper beside it. His brows are furrowed, lips set in a tight line as a bit of his tongue poked out in concentration— <em>Christ</em>, who the hell gave him the right to be this cute?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>MJ suddenly speaks up to Peter, breaking your gaze from his form onto hers. “Dude,” She says, lips popping off of the <em>Milkis </em>can. One of her eyebrows rises up as her hand lays down her book onto the sofa. “It’s Friday, can’t you like— do your homework some other time?” She pauses to pop a <em>Hello Panda</em> in her mouth. “You have the whole weekend for that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Pete,” You agree, siding with her. You pop open the other can of<em> Milkis</em> as you slide the <em>Banana Milk</em> over onto Peter’s side. “Come on, I <em>know</em> that we’re all nerds and all, but still…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter looks up at you, and that’s when you notice how his cheeks are tinted with colour. His brown eyes pass over yours and then onto the drink that you had slid over to him. Letting out a sigh, he rakes his hand in his hair, effectively messing it up even more and making your heartbeat rise faster against your wishes. <em>What the fuck, how can such a simple move get you so bothered?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” He breathes out, dropping his pen onto the table, taking the drink and ripping open the plastic in which the straw for it was enclosed in. Peter stabs it in, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down at each gulp he took. After a few sips, he gives you a small, grateful smile as butterflies subsequently flew into your stomach. “Thanks, Y/N.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grin back, feeling heat creep up into your cheeks. “No prob Pete, anytime.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he looks back onto the table to inspect the other snacks that you had brought, consequently ending your eye contact with him, you see MJ looking at you with a huge smirk on her face as her eyebrows wiggled up and down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scrunch your nose at her, annoyed and embarrassed at her teasing; though you can still feel your cheeks flaring. You had discovered your feelings for Peter just a few weeks ago, and you had only confessed about it to MJ just last week— but she definitely made sure that she knew of the fact every chance that she got.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Come on, Y/N!” She had hissed— a few days after you had told her. You had been in front of your locker, desperately trying to ignore her words as you focused on getting the stuff you needed for your next class. “Peter likes you too, I’m a </em> <strong> <em>hundred</em> </strong> <em> percent sure of it.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>You had closed your locker in a huff, the metal door slamming with a pretty loud bang. You ignored the eyes that had turned towards you in consequence as you stared down MJ, whose arms were crossed as she leaned to the locker adjacent to yours. “First off, how can you be </em> <strong> <em>that</em> </strong> <em> sure, and two, why do you want me to confess so badly anyways?” You had asked, annoyed. She only meant well, you knew that, but you were tired of her constant and incessant teasing.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Because one, my observation skills are pretty damn great—</em> <strong> <em> I didn’t figure out who the web-slinging neighbourhood hero was for nothing,</em> </strong> <em>” She had replied, voice lowering into a whisper as she reminded you of how she found out Peter’s secret.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“And two, because I’m tired of you guys waltzing around one another like some kind of five year olds in kindergarten!” She had added, and before you could’ve retaliated, the first warning bell rang; telling you that you only had five minutes left to get to your class.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>So you had left it at that, her words ringing in your ear as you stared down the mathematical formula on your notebook.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooh… What are these?” Peter breaks the memory that had suddenly resurfaced in your mind, his hands holding up the slim, red, rectangular box. ‘<em>Pocky?’”</em> He asks as he reads the English words on the packaging.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep,” You say, grabbing the snack from him as you ignore the brush of your hands on his. <em>Keep it cool, Y/N.</em> “You’ve never had some before?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter shakes his head. “No— at least I don’t think so?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, you’re in for a treat,” You say with a smile as you open the box nonchalantly, taking out the plastic packaging in which the sticks were in and ripping it open; making sure that you open it non-coated part up so that he wouldn’t get chocolate all over his fingers. “Here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I— um, thanks.” He says as he grabs one of the biscuits and promptly takes a bite of it, eyes widening in delight as the chocolate coated his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a small giggle, amused at his adorable expression. <em>Holy fuck, my heart can’t take more of this shit.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you guys just say <em>Pocky</em>?” Ned suddenly intervenes, concentration breaking from the TV and onto your outstretched hand. “I didn’t know you had some, Y/N!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a snort as Ned promptly takes one for himself. “Well, you didn’t ask, so.” You shrug, laughing at the look of betrayal on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just shakes his head and takes another bite of the chocolate dipped snack. “Ah,” He muses, one hand on his chest while the other holds up the <em>Pocky</em> as if it was a buried treasure that he had just uncovered. “This reminds me of that one time me and Betty did the <em>Pocky</em> challenge… What a pleasant memory.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, really?” You laugh at his antics, grinning up at his dork-like stance. Ned never failed to bring up his summer fling with Betty; and you don’t think he’s ever really going to bring that down. Ever since they broke up, citing that they’re better off as friends, he had started acting like he knew the ins and outs of teenage love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh-huh.” He replies, a wistful smile on his face, effectively making you snicker. “It was nice…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He suddenly drops the hand on his chest, lips forming into an ‘o’. You raise an eyebrow at his unexpected change of demeanour. “What’s up?” You ask, taking a gulp of your Milkis.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a great idea,” Ned answers. You just raise an eyebrow up in response, urging him to go on as you continue drinking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He claps his hands together. “Let’s do the <em>Pocky</em> challenge!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You almost snort out your drink; making you cough excessively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter quickly looks up at you in concern. “You okay?” He asks, hand instinctively going to your back and giving you a couple of soft pats. If it weren’t for the fact that you had almost inhaled a handful of liquid into your lungs, you would’ve spluttered like a teenage girl in love (<em>Which, honestly, you think you would end up being if Peter keeps acting like such a sweet fucking gentleman.</em>) at his action, but instead you just tried your best to breathe; chest heaving at the sudden intrusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah— yeah— <em>no,</em> I’m fine,” You wheeze, letting out an embarrassed chuckle at your little accident. You try your best to ignore the fact that his warm hand’s still laying on your back, still patting it softly. “Just got surprised— that’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter sends you a nod, a smile on his lips as he retracts his hand back to his lap. (You try not to let your disappointment about it show too much— MJ would never live it down.) He looks back at Ned, and asks, “What’s the <em>Pocky</em> challenge, anyways?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You also look back at Ned, who gives you an eyebrow raise in concern— it isn’t really his fault that your mind had immediately supplied you with the image of you and Peter doing the challenge, promptly almost making you choke in response. Well— technically he <em>did</em> bring it up, so maybe it <em>is</em> kind of his fault… but seriously, who can get angry at <em>Ned?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Ned,” You try to play it cool, clearing your throat. “What is it, anyways?” You add, as if you don’t already know. <em>Come on! Anyone who has had a Tumblr or has watched anime knows what that is.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned claps his hands once again. “Okay, so basically,” He starts, taking another <em>Pocky</em> stick out from the pack, showing it off as a diagram. “Two people each bite the end of the <em>Pocky</em> as much as they can, and the one who pulls away first, loses!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel Peter flinch from beside you. “Oh—“ was the only response that he had for Ned’s explanation. You didn’t even try to reply; your imagination seemingly deeming it the best time to go full on creative mode, much to your dismay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned continues, “Well, you know most people just stop after a few bites— but me and Betty…” He trails off, the wistful look from before appearing on his face once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a snort, ignoring the way your cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “Okay, okay— we get it, Ned,” You say, shaking your head. “You and Betty did food play, <em>TMI</em>, but— okay.” You joke, trying your best to steer the conversation away from the topic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned breaks his recollection with an offended gasp at your words, whilst you hear MJ cackle from behind you and Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N!” He says, scandalized. “I can’t believe— <em>we’re children!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You roll your eyes. “Ned, we’re literally going to college next year,” You reply, popping another Pocky in your mouth. “Plus, <em>Tumblr </em>and <em>Twitter</em> exist, dude. I bet I know <em>way</em> more than you do.” You laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel Peter straighten beside you, and you inwardly take a 180. <em>Christ, was that too much?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure, you’ve been friends for two years— but now that you think about it, you’ve never really discussed anything about… <em>things in the bedroom</em> before. Sure, you’ve talked about crushes and people that you find attractive, (You always made sure to keep your feelings a secret, though.) but nothing more than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to take back what you had said, but before you can even do so Peter clears his throat. “Well— are we—” He says to no one in particular as he shrugs his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raising an eyebrow at him, confused, you ask, “Are we… what, Pete?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter looks at you completely. You force your heart to beat at a normal rhythm. His face is tinted pink as he answers, “Doing— the… challenge?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath hitches in your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Damn you, thalamus.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned answers, much to your disagreement. “I mean yeah, why not? Not like we’ve got anythin’ else interesting to do.” He says as he shrugs his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a beat, his face morphs into a look of disagreement. “But like— don’t do it with me, though. As much as I love you, dude, I don’t think I’d be able to do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, no—” Peter scrunches his nose up at the same thought. “Love you too, bro, but same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned’s face quickly lights up, however, and suddenly you have a gut feeling that you aren’t going to like whatever it is that he’s going to say next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can do it with MJ, though—” Ned doesn’t even finish his sentence as a throw cushion goes hurling at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’mma have to stop you right there, chief—“ MJ says, disgust evident in her voice. “My lips are <em>not</em> going near anyone else’s tonight. <em>Thank you.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned just grips the pillow in his lap and looks over at you. <em>Oh no.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Y/N, how ‘bout you?” He raises an eyebrow, and you try your best not to show the fact that your heart is leaping out of your chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Play it cool, Y/N. Play it cool.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The correct answer is probably “Yeah, thanks but no thanks.” but God, this is probably the first and only time that you’ll ever be able to get this chance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you muster up some courage, acting nonchalant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean...” You clear your throat as you look at MJ, who’s already staring at you with a sly grin on her face. She nods, urging you to say yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Fuck it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not… opposed to it?” You answer, shrugging.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter’s breath hitches— and before you even know it Ned has opened the other box of <em>Pocky </em>as he forces you and Peter to sit properly in front of one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, you guys know the rules,” Ned says all seriously, acting as if he’s a game keeper. You let out a laugh to get your jitters out. “First one to pull away loses!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t think I’d be doing this on this fine Friday evenin’.” You joke, doing a horrible southern accent and trying your best to keep the butterflies in your stomach at bay. Peter—<em> thankfully</em>— laughs back, putting you at ease somewhat. You grab a <em>Pocky</em>, taking the non-coated end and wrapping your lips around it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You may begin!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter lets out a breath and goes in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can hear MJ cheering you on whilst Ned cheers for Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you continue biting down on the biscuit, Peter does the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Neither of you are slowing down.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once your mouth reaches the chocolate part, you smirk as an idea pops in your head. You really don’t know how this will end; but one thing’s for sure, you aren’t going to lose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look up at Peter and make eye contact; trying to be clever by intimidating him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being this close to him allows you to gaze right through his eyes; and your smirk immediately falls from your face as you realize…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His pupils are dilated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The heat crept higher up your cheeks— but no, you <em>are not</em> backing down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quickly break the eye contact as you continue nibbling on the biscuit, choosing instead to focus them on his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Shit.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had <em>never</em> realized that he had freckles before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter doesn’t stop biting down— and so you don’t either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear MJ whoop louder, as Ned resorts to full on squealing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By now there’s only a few centimetres between you two, and you can’t help but look at his eyes once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You notice the faint indents of lines around them, the slight bags under his eyes, the flutter of his black eyelashes as he stares right back into yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The beat of your heart rises, making you break your gaze and dropping them onto his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pink, pillow-y, soft…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you know it, your concentration breaks as Peter suddenly retracts himself— leaving you with the last bit of<em> Pocky</em> in your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>MJ cheers and laughs louder, whilst Ned groans in defeat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You won.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The living room’s filled with noise as MJ teases Peter relentlessly and congratulates you. Ned promptly disses Peter and gives you a reluctant, but still somehow proud, pat on the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know that you should be happy too— you won, just like what you had told yourself that you’ll do; but the sound of your heart dropping in disappointment by Peter pulling back from you is deafening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Looks like MJ’s observation was wrong.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the impromptu ‘celebration’, you four decide to binge watch a new series on Netflix.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned then sits himself next to MJ, both of them sprawling out on the sofa whilst Peter sits on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Usually, you would sit right next to him, you two sharing a throw blanket and almost cuddling beneath it; but this time you choose to sit far from Peter— sitting by yourself on an armchair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just don’t think that you can handle being in close proximity with him for the time being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s dumb, you <em>know</em> that. It isn’t his fault that he doesn’t like you— but damn, did it still hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you’re telling the truth now, before the game had started, you had hoped that it would end in a kiss; but now that you think about it more, you just feel like an idiot for even thinking of that as a possibility.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel a pair of eyes on you, but you shake it off and try your best to focus on the show in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few episodes, you hear the front door open and close. Your parents must be back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>MJ must have noticed, too, as she brings her arm up and pauses the show with the remote. She stands up, cracking her back and letting out a sigh. “Well, that must be our cue to go home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tear your eyes away from the screen, looking over at the clock. It struck 10 just a few minutes ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ned stands up too, letting out a yawn. “Yeah, I’m <em>dead</em>.” He groans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a snort, forcing your body to stand up too. “Fine, fine,” You say, popping your neck. “Go home, you invaders.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter stands up as well, but he doesn’t say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You follow them three towards the front door, passing your mom and dad on the way. They both give you a peck on the cheek as a greeting, giving MJ, Ned and Peter a nod as well. They seem tired, but the huge smiles on their face are enough for you to know for sure that they enjoyed their night out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You see Ned out first, who gives you the handshake that you both had come up with two days before as a goodbye. MJ scoffs and Peter’s eyes widen, but it’s evident that they’re both impressed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye, Ned!.” You chuckle, ending the routine with a fist-bump.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>MJ’s next and she gives you a hug; her perfume wafting in your nose and instantly calming you down. Her arms seem to last longer around you than usual, but you don’t say anything about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodbye, my lil’ nugget.” She says, and you laugh upon hearing the nickname, your head resting on her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both left first as they took the same path home. You’re then left alone with Peter as usual, who still hasn’t said anything since you got up with them three to say goodbye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s always been like this, Peter being the last one to leave; but it doesn’t feel the same anymore. The awkwardness and tension residing in the air due to the game that you both had played.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So there, in front of him, you had stood; hands playing with one another, eyes cast down on the floor, as your heart felt hollow in your chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Best to get it over with.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you open up your mouth to say goodbye, Peter beats you to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N I—“ He starts, and your eyes immediately rise up to make contact against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath gets caught in your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the glow of the moon and street lamp, he looks… <em>wonderful</em>: his brown eyes glowing with the faint light, the freckles on his cheek now visible to your eyes upon your discovery of them a while ago, his brown hair tousled and messy…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You muster up some courage, and you open your mouth once more—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except you’re cut off with a kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Peter pulls away, you’re greeted with the sight of him flushed; cheeks, ears and lips tinted red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t say anything for a while, still needing to process the unexpected yet welcomed surprise in your mind… and also the delightful sight in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, Peter’s face quickly morphs into a look of distress, promptly breaking your silence. “<em>Shit!</em> I’m sorry Y/N! I didn’t—“ He fumbles with his words. “I didn’t ask—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shut him up with another kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck and pushing him closer to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter melts like chocolate in your arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tastes like it, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you pull away, you smile at him; your eyes crinkling and your heart hammering in your chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“We should’ve done that earlier.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! as always, requests are open on my tumblr, @lustresky! &amp; pls don’t forget to leave kudos, thank you! c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>